


【業火幻君x小少主】得逞

by Zoujinjin



Category: all少主 - Fandom, all男少主, 業火幻君, 食物語
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:41:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23597785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zoujinjin/pseuds/Zoujinjin
Summary: 我發現我應該把其他圖片的文一起放上來，而不是只更新lofter
Kudos: 12





	【業火幻君x小少主】得逞

**Author's Note:**

> 我發現我應該把其他圖片的文一起放上來，而不是只更新lofter

“汝…想要膳具?”藍髮男人慵懶的躺在他漂浮的金盤上，血紅的眼撇了你一眼  
你點點頭  
今天的你難得並沒有帶任何食魂前來  
因為自從你知道那個人是可以說服拿到金品後，為了減少食魂受到的傷害，你決定自己前來  
當然…也有一些原因  
“為何…吾得給你金品，讓你去犒賞別的男人?”講到別的男人，業火幻君眼神一瞇，藍色的火焰頓時暴躁的衝向你  
那藍色業火又急又快，還帶著殺意  
但你不是第一次與他相見，也不是第一次知道他的脾氣  
所以你知道他是不會殺你的  
你嚥了一口口水，手向那火焰伸出  
果不其然，即將碰上你指尖的火焰避開你的皮肉，朝兩邊分散，包圍住你  
“…哼”  
轉眼間，原本離男人五步遠的你坐上了眼前人的腿上  
“嗚阿!”那盤子十分不穩，你左右搖晃後趕忙摟住男人的脖頸，呈現一個十分滑稽的姿勢  
“….真是笨手笨腳”男人依舊毒舌，大手放在你為保持平衡而彎的像老太太的腰上  
接著用力一壓  
不得不說，有點馬殺雞的感覺  
你撇向一邊的金盤，看著自己的姿勢  
就像向帝王諂媚/撒/嬌/的小/男/妓/一樣  
一但有了這個想法，你的惡趣味和不甘也浮上心頭  
你冰涼的手伸進男人露個洞的褲子裡摸索，另一隻手撫了男人臉頰  
“小美人，取悅我啊”語畢你還掐了一把男人大腿/內/側  
男人依舊淡淡地看你，就像在看個不懂事的孩子  
你當然知道男人的回應會如此無趣，所以摸了幾秒後你只能聳肩要抽出做惡的手  
“唔?”意料外的，他比你大出許多的手握住你要離開的手，又伸往褲子裡面一些  
你碰到一處溫熱的布料，就在上面輕撫著  
“嘿嘿~小美人今天怎那麼主動阿?”你依舊不怕死的繼續挑/逗他，另一隻手得寸進尺的摸向他裸/露的/胸/肌“唔!為甚麼你們衣服總是東露一個西露一個阿?衣服不好穿嘛?”  
“……”他沉默看你，而你也識時務的閉上嘴  
因為你已經看到他眼裡”再吵就把你/幹/死/在床上”的暗示了  
不過你似乎已經略過這個暗示很久了

“汝的性子如此放/浪，在外是否也是這樣?”他將你壓倒時，淡淡地問了這句  
你早已被這個問題問煩了，很自然地搖頭  
“我說過多少次了…我只有你一個”  
“真的?”  
真的假的?自然是假的  
“我只有你一個”這句話，床/上說給食魂們聽沒有人會相信  
不只食魂，就算說給管理司那幾位大人聽也不會被相信呢~  
這種小把戲充其量也只能騙騙他們這種長年蹲點的守衛者而已  
你吻上他的唇，怕他再問些純/情的問題會讓自己忍不住發笑

可你還是低估他了  
臉頰是火辣辣的痛楚，你摀住那處馬上腫起的地方看他  
他依舊冷淡，但眼裡的傷害似乎不小於你  
你馬上就知道發生甚麼了  
痛覺讓你的眼眶濕潤可憐，但你內心卻在咆哮他怎麼會知道  
畢竟自你和一品鍋的那次後，你忙了近三天的公文，忙完倒頭就睡，根本沒時間做這些事  
難道說…你忽然害怕的想  
一品鍋的太大了嗎?  
這個想法你一瞬間就打散了，畢竟你可是和管理司的那兩位大人，枯無和蘇安玩過3/p的人  
而你能確定兩天後講話絕對講真心話還異常高傲的桂花酒還稱讚你的屁/股/緊/緻/會/伺/候/人  
就在你明顯是回神後，他的臉色更加沉重，手上剛才給你/擴/張/的水液還一滴一滴的掉  
“鬆的”他冷冷說出這兩個字  
你馬上了解，但又不解  
這樣說有點傷人阿  
他也是個年輕人，照理來說三天因該早就/緊/如/處/子了阿!  
而你，也傻，就這樣說了出來  
“怎麼可能!四天也長了吧?”說完你也愣住，冷汗滑了下來  
說完的那秒，你似乎想到電視上的那句”那天晚上我玩/完她後第二天就有了，哪有那麼快的啊！”的自打臉台詞  
耳邊似乎聽見有人喊”喔~那晚?”  
而你的理性人很好的幫你的記憶貼了一個小標籤  
你和他，和業火幻君這個人，上次做的時間是兩個星期前

接下來的暴力是你大概有些預料的  
可他並沒有一拳揍向你的臉，也沒有向電影一樣踢腹部壓著揍  
他只是把所有怒火轉向你高高翹起的臀/部  
你尖叫著，他的力道不是燈影牛肉或是鍋包肉那種增加/情/趣/的力道，而是把剛剛以上的力道轉換地方實施而已  
那藍色的火鞭到底還是火，打下去又增加了疼痛，幾下下去就見了血  
你最後終於受不住，嗚嗚的哭了起來  
他又打了幾鞭，最後一鞭撫著你顫抖的臀/辦，倒是減輕了力道  
你心裡是認為自己除了騙他外是沒錯的，在他給你上藥時還哼哼的賭氣  
他嘆了口氣，難得多話的哄你要你說出和誰還有/一/腿  
你雖然賭氣，但剛才的事讓你心有餘悸，你還是小聲地說出事實  
而他聽聞後還是那張處變不驚的臉，慢慢坐回自己的金盤上  
看到他這樣你心中倒是不捨起來，但你不確定他是否還有心情，只能爬上那個金盤，趴在他腿邊仰頭看他  
在得到默許後，你慢慢低下頭…

最後你們還是做了  
而作為賠償，他給了你比平常還要多的珍品膳具  
你離開前，那個男人欲言又止，最後還是一句“下次來不可如此”做為結尾  
這個意思非常明確  
下次再來  
的意思  
你不禁露出一個笑容，就連回去後抱住經過的八仙力道都用力了幾分


End file.
